


Patton’s Heart

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton is sick after taking care of Virgil. As Virgil takes care of him, Patton reflects on their relationship.





	Patton’s Heart

Patton woke up in bed feeling absolutely horrible. His sinuses were congested, his throat was sore,his stomach felt off, he had a horrid cough, and there was a chill and his ache in his bones. He sighed as he rolled over to face his boyfriend, but was surprised to see that his half of the bed was empty. He frowned but he then heard his love coming back in the room.

He tried to call out Virge’s name but it hurt voice to talk, so he settled to make a noise that was close enough to him saying Virgil's name. This was more than enough to get Virgil in the room a bit quicker as he could hear his partner slightly. As Virgil opened the door Patton saw that the other looked much better than he had the past few days.

Virgil went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed that was closest to Patton. 

“Patt, you look a little rough. Ya feeling sick?”

Patton nodded in response. 

“Your throat sore?” Patton nods again in response. Virgil kisses his forehead. 

“Stay here, I’ll get you some tea and some medication.” He got up to leave.

Patton laid down in bed and smiled happy to have a caring boyfriend. 

Many who knew Virgil were intimidated at first or thought he was cruel. He remembered that when he and Virgil first got together back in High School, rumors started surfacing that Virgil would only break the “naive” and “innocent” Patton’s heart. Some even would come up to him to “warn” him, or worst go up to Virgil and threaten him or call him a sicko for doing this to such a sweet guy.

Of course this was meaningless. All Virgil had ever done is be quiet, sarcastic, emo, and have resting bitch face.

In all actuality Virgil was a perfect boyfriend. Yes he was still sarcastic and witty, and could be scary if he wanted to be (Never to Patton, just to bullies or to people who have attacked them, but those are stories for another day) but he never actually wanted to hurt anyone. 

And he would tease their friends, but in a playful banter way that they would all laugh at. Fun was had all around.

Of course Virgil was one to worry anyway. He had come to Patton when these rumors had started and told him, that he understood if Pat was worried about their relationship.

But Pat just kissed his forehead and said that he still wanted to be with him because Virge hadn’t given him any reason to be suspicious or concerned. He had only treated Patton well at that point.

And it’s been 10 years now and he that hasn’t changed.

Yep, 10 years and they were still going strong. Of course they would fight and disagree sometimes, but they would work it out as they always do. Patton fell in love more everyday and he could tell that Virgil felt that way about him from the way Virgil would look at him like he was the best thing on Earth. 

Patton has issues, some with self love, with mental illness, but Virgil was always there to help and support him. Always there to remind Patton that he is loved.

Yes Patton was still absolutely, 100% in love, and nothing has changed that yet. 

It was then that Virgil came back into the room. In one hand was a thing of tea, and there was a box of medication for a cold/fever and water bottle in his other hand. It was honestly a funny sight to see him carefully walking trying to carry all of this at once. 

As he came in he put the tea on the nightstand to Patton. He sat down next to Pat, kissing the others forehead. 

“Sorry it took so long Pop Star, it took me forever to find the medication.” He then handed the water, and took a pill out of the bottle. 

“I know these pills taste bad, but I put a bunch of honey in the tea so that should help with getting the taste out of your mouth.” 

Patton took the pill and then quickly drank the tea to get the bitter taste out. 

“Hey Patton?”

Patton looked over at him. 

“I got you a gift. I ordered it as part of your Christmas gift but I think you can use some of that cheer now.” He went ever to the closet and put the item behind his back. 

“Close your eyes.” Virge said smirking, Patton complied. 

“I’m putting it in your hands.” Patton suddenly felt the feeling of something plush and soft. He smiled in anticipation. 

“Go ahead and open them.”

Patton looked and saw an adorable stuffed black cat with a light blue ribbon wrapped around its neck. Patton grinned, not able to verbally express his excitement but instead opted for shimmying excitedly and throwing his arms around Virgil. 

Virgil’s hugged back. “I’m glad you liked it Patton, I saw it, and knew instantly you would like it. You love Black Cats the most after all.” 

Patton let go to lay back down, but he still held onto the cat, pulling it to his chest. Virgil got up to do something and let Patton go back to bed, promising cuddles later. Patton nodded and started to fall asleep drifting off, thinking of his thoughtful boyfriend.

Hopefully boyfriend changes to husband if the question Patton planned on asking on Christmas went the way he hoped. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
